Falling Away From me
by Nash-Sama
Summary: She was the sole heir of the ravishing empire of Albarnia. A prodigy, that was feared and worshiped throughout the 7 kingdoms. Yet, she was stored away in the castle, hidden from the rest of the world. Freedom comes at a very dangerouse price. InuKag Au
1. Prison

_I was inspired to write this story after reading Bec by: Darren Shan some book you probably never heard of, but that's not important. Just be sure to read and review and you'll make me happy. enjoy! )_

* * *

A young girl gazed emotionally through a rose tinted window. The howling wind and billowing trees led her muddled thoughts to a place she barely remembered. Turning away slowly, her face pulled into a sour look of desperation upon seeing there was no key to her longing escape.

It had been almost six years since the great calamity feel upon the small country of Albarnia. Even so, it had felt like a lifetime of despair. She stood abruptly after a few minutes more of dawdling in her reminisces. She then directed her empty gaze unto the wooden floor boards beneath her, zoning out once again.

Many seconds passed by, and finally, she looked away. Her empty expression was quickly replaced with somber.

'_Thinking like this isn't going to get me anywhere, anytime soon' _

Thoughtlessly, she tugged on her long midnight blue hair. Soon a childish smile lit up on her face, freely tying her hair into an elegant ponytail. Seconds later there came a loud knock on the bedroom door. A clear melodic voice could be heard on the other side.

"Princess Kagome! The queen would like a word with you. Haven't you proved your rebellious nature enough? Please come out!"

She snorted indifferently, loud enough for the annoying woman to hear.

_'Difficult!? When have I ever been difficult!' _She thought stormily.

Kagome paused before opening her mouth, not too long before shutting it again. The young princess was unsure on whether she should ignore the women, or tell her off. She sighed dramatically, her mind quickly made up.

"Leave me alone Akira! Who do you think your talking to anyway? Can't I have some time to myself!" She snarled. The last thing she wanted to do was make the queen, her "mother" , upset. But at the moment, to but it bluntly, she couldn't care less. Kagome turned her back to the door as she heard the retreating foot steps of the lowly servant, whom she hated for some unknown reason . Closing her cerulean eyes, she soundly made her way to the large bed centered in the middle of her "room". Feeling the feathery soft cushion of her pillow, the midnight blue haired girl opened her eyes.

Being the sole heir to Albarnia after the great calamity was not an easy task for anyone. In fact, it was like a nightmare come true . There was so many decisions riding upon her, she was sure she was going to break. Sitting up, Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, dark glossy locks leaving a trail behind her back, the top not coming undone.  
She gazed unconsciously at the window, letting her troubled mind wander.

_'I was born on a snowy day much like this one, and my death was pronounced at the same time.' _

Life as she knew, was the same as being trapped, like a lost prisoner. This was part of the reason why she wanted to escape, but that wasn't even close to where it all began. Rolling onto her back, she stared blankly at the pale yellow ceiling.

_'Will the lies finally come to an end? When will I be able to live as a normal human being?'  
_  
For years it had been the same. The lies seeped through while the truth stayed frozen inside, hidden from her calculating view. Pushing herself up, until she was off her bed and standing, she started toward the large window, unable to elude it's captivating comfort. She came to an immediate stop, seeing her blank expression reflected dimly off the tinted window. Pressing her nimble fingers against the window pane, she sighed softly, before closing her eyes for the third time.

_'Every time…every time I close my eyes…it's always the same no matter how hard I try…. swallowed whole by the darkness. The only thing that cuts through the pain….is that deep, deep loneliness.'_

Kagome smiled, a familiar feeling washing over her. The wrenching sadness filling up her heart was the only thing that comforted her at times like these.

_'Is that what last forever after death?' _

There was a cold unsettling feeling unraveling through the pit of her stomach. Soon, it spread until she could fell it at the tips of her fingers. It was too late until she finally realized what was happening, there was nothing she could do to prevent what was coming.

A bright blue glow pooled around the space where her hand still lay. Silently gasping, a horrible realization struck her.

"I…I can't control it!" She screamed, as the overwhelming power consumed her.

Suddenly the blue energy intensified and the feel of cold air hit her like a cold bucket of water. The speed at which things were processing was almost unreal. She was falling headfirst. It was unbelievable how a few minutes ago, she was dwelling on her lifelong imprisonment. Slowly, her pounding head began to feel light.

_'Is this how it really ends?' _

Panic and fear snapped her back to reality. If she didn't act fast she really was going to die. Kagome closed her eyes briefly. On instinct, she knew she had to find the source of that strange yet familiar source of energy, that was the only thing that would save her life and she definitely didn't want to die, at least not now. She couldn't think, she could hardly breathe. All she could do was pray to the gods that what she was about to do would work and get her out of this alive. The adrenalin rushing to her veins was extremely sickening; she had never experienced nausea so strongly. Seconds turned into minutes and time began to come to a shaky stop. Everything began to swirl into weird shapes and colors, consciously, she knew she found what she was searching for. Instead of her hands alone, the waning energy strongly emitted from her entire being.


	2. Defiance

* * *

Chapter Two: Defiance 

>>

The first thing that she noticed was the bitter cold, then the throbbing aches all over her body. Kagome reopened her eyes, clutching her spinning head, it felt like she was in a dream finally waking up from a nightmare. So she laid there, still not realizing what had truly happened.

"It's cold." She mumbled softly.

Staring into the endless abyss of the sky, it finally dawned on to her, she was free!

Kagome shot up quickly, her pain soon forgotten. She twirled around happily then falling to the ground in a childish rush. giggling, the young princess couldn't help but notice the snowy ground she lay upon. Pressing her for forehead against the ground, she jumped back gasping at the cold texture.

_'This must be what they call snow.'_ She mused lightly. 

A blast of cold air sent her reeling until her head connected with the bark of a tree. Grimacing from the minor pain, she shivered from the brutal cold as it whipped at her bare skin. If only she had planned things ahead, things would've run much smoother. The velvet red dress she wore was hardly any protection from the brittle wind nor the thick bandages wrapped around her dainty feet.

Despite all the flaws in her escape, there was no turning back. She had not fallen far from the castle up ahead and depending on her luck, it would not be long until those fools notice her disappearance. In her weakened state, Kagome knew she would not stand much of a chance against the cruel forces of nature.

"I've gotta get going, or they'll find me in no time."

With one final look of determination, she slipped quietly into the security of the forest not looking back for a moment.

------------------------------------------------------>>

The Kingdom of Albarnia had been in turmoil ever since the princess went missing. These were desperate times and they couldn't afford for something like this to happen. The sullen queen glared mournfully at the shaken guard kneeling before her throne.

He had been charged with the duty of guarding her daughter and yet she was no where to be found. Fearing the punishment he would receive if he failed to explain himself correctly, the guard prayed to whatever gods watching over him that he would get out of this one alive.

"That is the truth My Lady."

After explaining himself, only silenced followed. He peeked a worried glance and meet the queen's icy gaze. A smile graced her cherry red lips, for a moment it seemed like her sullen mode had lifted. A fool's thoughts perhaps.

"Is that the best you can do? You are a disgrace to my kingdom. I almost feel the need to eliminate trash like you. Do you really believe that your worthless excuses can change anything?" Her words were filled with anger, yet her expression remained calm.

Not waiting for his answer, the queen rose from her throne; Silvery blue hair swishing behind her back, she graciously made her way to where the guard kneeled, his fate becoming clearer with every step she took.

To the guard's dismay, her angry words were replaced with mocking laughter. Bending so their faces were on level, she grabbed his chin so he was now staring into the stormy eyes of his queen.

"My, my Harumi. I don't know what to do with you. Not only have you disappointed me, but now you leave me with so much work to be done, so much work. It really is too bad." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Work?" He responds to her statement; Curiosity winning over fear.

"Yes. That's what I said." She twists his face sideways in her hands, her smile broadening. "I couldn't possibly harm my dear Harumi, so I've decided, your family shall pay for your foolishness. That's only a small price to pay considering your actions."

Pushing him away, she leaned back, taking absolute pleasure witnessing his sorrowful state with a nod of satisfaction.

"Y-you c-can't! I will pay-"

Her laughter echoed off the palace walls, cutting him off before he could finish.

"Did you not hear me? You know how I despise repeating myself." She sighed, twirling a lock of her silvery-blue hair.

"You two!" she shouts, pointing to the two sentries standing by either side of the double doors. "Make sure my sentence follows as I stated." They only nodded in response, leaving the sunken guard and the queen alone. She turned her back to him. Making her way back to her throne seated in the middle of the large ravishing room.

"Oh my poor Kagome. Where could she have run off too? What a horrible child, making her mother so sick with worry. What am I going to do?" She crooned. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, she placed a jewel encrusted hand to her cheek, focusing back on the matter at hand.

The guard blanched at the mention of the Princess name. He quickly wiped the sweat from his brow, the worst to come still unknown.

"I have one teensy bitsy favor ." She smiled down sweetly at him, her bored tone ringing through his ears. "You'll do it for me right Haru?"

"Of course My Lady." Harumi stammered along with forced effort to avoid her piercing gaze.

"Good. I thought you'd be angry at me." She giggled, a smile already painted on her beautiful face. "Bring the one we've captured to me. If you fail to do this, I will have you witness your family's demise." She waved her hand, dismissing him.

"I understand." He whispered bitterly, turning to leave.

Now the queen stood alone in the throne room, a sinister plan unraveling quickly in her mind.

"Oh Kagome. I guess I really don't have a choice, bad children should always be punished. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter's coming up soon. So stay tuned! Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Encounter

Chapter 3: Encounter

>>

_How long had it been, day's? Month's? It felt like years. She couldn't feel her hands or feet, the cold had robbed her of all feelings. Trudging wearily on a unknown path, her eyesight begun to get blurry. The howling wind caused her to loose her footing. Then came the darkness that swallowed her whole……_

_--------------------------------------_

Pain. The smell of cooking meat and more pain. Kagome shot up in a painful rush only to be greeted with a pair of bright emerald eyes.

_'What the…..a girl! Where the hell am I?!'_

As her senses slowly returned and her pain barely subsided, she noticed that she was not alone in the small unfamiliar room. She was sitting up on a ragged futon, observing her surroundings in more detail, Kagome also realized that she was wearing no clothing under the thin sheet that covered her body. Blushing madly, she pulled it to cover her chest. Her attention returned to the small girl sitting curiously by her side.

"Flower?" She says, cocking her head to one side. She began to smile for what seemed like no apparent reason.

Kagome blinked slowly, she was not expecting such a response from the younger girl.

"Umm….Yeah. Would you mind telling where I am? You must be the one that brought me here, correct?"

The little girl shakes her head, pointing to the boiling pot.

"Flower!" She shouts happily.

"A simpleton, oh great! Now what do I do." Kagome muttered rudely. It was not like the little brat would understand anyway.

Taking a closer look, the girl was thin and dirty, her auburn hair; thick, long and unwashed. Her dark green dress caked with dirt and she wore no shoes. Her eyes darted left and right, never lingering on one spot for more than a few seconds. Sighing in defeat, the young princess turned her gaze away from the muddle headed girl.

"So your name is Flower, huh?" Flower looks up delighted.

"Flower!" She shouts again, causing Kagome to smile slightly.

A light chuckle filled the room, and soon a young boy, clad in black armour was standing in the door frame. Upon hearing his voice, Flower rushed into his arms, laughing gleefully.

"Well you two seem to be getting along fine." He mused to himself, while petting Flowers head with unmissed affection. Pushing her gently aside, the boy slowly made his way to where Kagome lay. He placed a cool hand to her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? When I found you, you were-"

Swatting his hand away, Kagome wrapped the sheet fully around her body before making an effort to stand, but two gentle hands push her back down.

"You shouldn't be up and about so soon, when I found you by the gate, you were barely alive." He snapped with uncanny anger.

Staring into the boy's angry violet glare, she stood quiet. For the first time, she didn't know how to respond. So she did the next best thing, she held his gaze stubbornly, hoping he would give in to her childish desires.

"Here, you should at least eat." Mumbling, he handed her a bowl of steaming broth, looking away sheepishly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the short period of time she spent in the hut that Akitoki and Flower shared, she learned quite a bit .The little girls name, which wasn't actually Flower, but Koharu. He explained his reasons for coming to this village.

After the strange accountings occurring in the human realm , he decided to set out on a journey hoping to find a solution to these problems, and thus ending up in the village in hopes of seeking answers.

Upon arriving in found all the villagers slaughtered, and concluded it was the work of demons. The only human that survived was Koharu. Since she couldn't tell him what actually happened, due to her condition, he decided to at least give her a name, instead of calling her 'Flower', which she kept repeating.

At the mention of demons, the muddled headed girl jumped to her feet, a smile no longer clear on her face.

"Demons!" She cries" Killing. Come With!" She grabs the older girl's hand, hauling her up to her feet.

Gasping softly at the mention of demons, Kagome yanked her hand back in place, almost as if Koharu's touch was poison. Who would've thought that she could say something other than 'flower'?

"Wait. What do you mean, demons? I thought they left after they killed all the villagers. Taka-"

Koharu stomped her feet, cutting the bewildered girl off, directing her watery gaze to Akitoki, she pleaded silently for him to understand.

"Demons. killing. Come with!" She spoke slowly as if they didn't hear her the first time.

_' Now what have I gotten myself into? All I wanted was my freedom…' _Kagome thought gloomily; a mix of emotions resurfacing in her heart.

Akitoki studied Koharu's face for a long time. If she was telling the truth, it could only mean one thing. He placed a shaking hand on her forehead, until she finally calmed down.

"I'm not sure," He murmured audibly, "But I think she's talking about the Forest of no Return."

"The forest of no return…" She repeated to herself. The name certainly rang a bell.

"It's where the demons originally dwelled. In those days, it was strange for a demon to cause havoc in the human world. Old magic was used to keep them in check from time to time and there was also a barrier between their world and ours."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. Trying desperately to grasp his words. While her heart hammered in her chest, a strange understanding dawned on to her. Somehow she knew what Akitoki was talking about; the demons the magic, everything!

She took a deep breath, then went on asking him another question, even though in her heart, she knew the answer was already there.

" S-so, h-how were they able to break through the barrier? Wasn't the old magic strong enough?"

His expression became questionably blank.

"16 years ago… a child was born into this world… holding so much latent magical abilities, that the old magic declined in power, thus creating a rip in this world and theirs. Ever since, the demons have been going on a rampage seeking the power and in the midst , tearing down everything in their path." His gaze settled back on Kagome, lingering on her features before continuing.

"If the demons should ever get a hold of that power then…"

"Then what?" She whispered almost fearfully.

He opened his mouth again to answer, shutting seconds later on his better judgment.

"No one can be sure. Whatever it is, it can't be good..."

Why hadn't she figured this all out before? Maybe because she already knew in her heart that this was part of the truth she had been searching for.

If it was one thing, she knew couldn't stay here any longer, not that she planned to. There was something she needed to do, some things she still needed to find out, and the worst part was she didn't where to begin!

_'At least now, I know part of the truth….but, even if I don't remember the past….Can I still determine my future?'_ She thought darkly to herself, the sinking feeling growing even stronger. Her mind set, she turned back to Akitoki, interrupting his train of thought.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be on my way now."

Not waiting for him to reply, Kagome turned her back to take her leave. As soon as she tasted fresh air, the harsh rays of the sun momentarily blinded her.

"Run fast?!" Koharu's voice came. She was now dancing happily in front of Kagome, Akitoki standing beside her. How they were able to exit the hut so quickly was unknown.

"What are you doing? You weren't thinking about leaving without us were you. It's dangerous for a helpless girl like you to travel alone in these times."

She didn't know whether to be angry or annoyed. There wasn't much time before the kingdom came storming to her 'rescue'.

"Look. I really do appreciate what you did for me back there, but there are some things that I need to do alo-"

Suddenly a burning sensation burst through her chest, like a leaping fire. She let out a cry of pain before falling to her hands and knees.

_'What the hell is happening to me?!'_

A howl of inhuman vibrancy could be heard not far ahead. Stopping dead in his tracks, Akitoki turned his gaze toward the sky, a beastly figure gliding steadily to where they stood. It's shiny red scales glistened phantomlike in the setting sun. Protruding fangs, and fiery eyes, it took the assorted form of a dragon.

"Run fast! Run fast!" Koharu screeched, running to where Kagome kneeled, she tried desperately to pull her to her feet, but it was too late. Whatever that thing was, it now stood a few feet away from them. It reared it's ugly head, letting out a deafening roar.

Akitoki stepped protectively in front of the pair, brandishing a sword , that seemed invisible until now.

"I'd thought you'd show your ugly face sooner or later."

In a blink of an eye the demon transformed into a humanoid figure, It's intimidating laughter replacing it's deafening roars. The demon's glowering amethyst eyes never waned , flowing red hair and blowing black robes, all gave him the air of royalty.

"What's this? I thought they said all the trash in this area was cleaned up." He spoke in a menacing tone, speaking more to himself than the boy standing before him. Scratching his chin thoughtfully, he eyed all three humans in speculation, scrunching up his nose when he came to Koharu.

Making an effort to stand, Kagome cursed bitterly at her poor condition, not to mention the new arrival. There was something vaguely familiar about this pain.

"Just shut up and get out of the way! Your voice is annoying." She sneered, now locking her gaze with the demon.

"Kagome don't!" Akitoki warned. Obviously the demon hadn't taken him, or Koharu, as much of a threat.

Breaking out in laughter, the demons features darken.

"Who do you think your talking to human? I can end your life in a heartbeat. You only speak when spoken too." He growled, closing the distance between them, until his face came dangerously close to her own. Daring her to defy him.

She didn't know what came over her, but a sudden stab of giddiness effulged her . Soon she was the one laughing, if not more in a manic manor. The searing pain prickled at her skin; this time, she more than welcomed the feeling.


End file.
